Truth or Dare, Cullen style!
by vampirelurver979
Summary: What happens when Bella agrees to play truth or dare with the Cullens? Why is Bella dressed up as Pikachu? Why is Mike kissing Edward? What's the connection between Edward and his precious Volvo? Read and find out.
1. Rosalie's dare

_**Disclaimer-We don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse**_

**Chapter 1**

Truth or Dare

**BellasPOV**

"Bella, you know I love you don't you?" Edward said dazzling me with his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Yes, I know that. I love you, too," obviously.

I absolutely loved spending days with him at his house, without having Charlie hanging over my shoulder, watching the clock for when he can kick Edward out. It was great. Sitting in the lap of a god, having nothing but his very presence to entertain me.

"If I asked you to do something for me and my family that would make us really happy, would you do it?" Edward whispered into my ear, making it extremely difficult to breath.

"Of course." _I hope he's not going to ask me anything outrageous that I will never be able to comply to._

"Well, Alice was wondering if you would," he paused to kiss the sensitive spot behind my ear, "play truth or dare with us. I will play with you. It would make her and me both happy if you would."

"Huh?" _He knows I can't concentrate with him doing that to me._

He pulled back so we had a few inches in between his face and mine, "Would you play truth or dare with my family and me? It would make Alice very happy."

"Edward, you know I don't like to play that game. All I do is get embarrassed. I end up staying red for the whole game."

"That's why I love for you to play. You look so cute when you blush!" _He was just way too convincing with his irresistible velvet voice. Oh gosh, I'm done for! _By this time Edward was leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw line, "so will you play?"

"Yes, Edward." I said giving in.

The door busted open to reveal an overly excited Alice.

"Oh, Bella I new you would play, I saw it! Come on, everybody is waiting downstairs!!!" Alice squealed.

I guess my human speed wasn't fast enough because Alice picked me up raced me downstairs, with Edward trailing closely behind her. All the rest of the Cullens were already sitting in a circle in the center of the living room. Alice sat me and I joined them in the circle sitting in between her and Edward.

"I want to go to first!!!!" Screamed Emmett jumping up and down on one foot with his hands high in the air.

"Truth or Dare, Rosalie."

"Umm… I guess dare."

"I dare you to clean the whole house."

"NOO!!!!!!!!! Anything but that!!!!!!!" she howled as she dramatically threw her hands up in the air and sank to her knees slowly.

"Yes, that." Emmett replied with an evil grin on his face, I have to admit it was very creepy.

Rosalie then slowly got up and threw all the stray objects around the room under the rug.

"Here darling, have some Windex and a rag." Emmett said snickering.

"Screw you Emmett you little wimpy cootiefaced lint licker!" Rosalie screeched at the top of her lungs as she walked up the steps to clean the upstairs windows.After she came downstairs a few minutes later claiming that the whole house was clean, she smiled and said sweetly, "Truth or Dare… wonderful Bella."

"D-d-dare." I whimpered. _I hope I chose right, who knows what crazy thing Rosalie will come up with, she scares me._

Edward snickered, obviously reading her mind.

_Oh No! That was the wrong choice!!_

_**A/N- Please rate/review. It's our first fanfiction and we want to know how we're doing and if we should continue to write this story.**_


	2. Bella's dare

_Disclaimer-We don't Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or Pokemon_

**Chapter 2**

Truth or Dare

"I dare you to go to the Forks High School football game, dress up as Pikachu, and sing the Pokemon theme song." Rosalie laughed manically.

"Noooooooooo!" I screamed.

"Yessssssssssssss! You have to do it!" She giggled.

"I'll be back!" Alice announced.

"Where is she going, Edward?" _Oh no. _

"Alice is unbelievable. She already has a Pikachu costume!"

"Oh my god! This is awful!" _Edwards going to see me and I'll look so stupid!!_

"Awww Bella love, its okay. I'm sure you will look beautiful in the costume. It'll be okay!" Edward cooed.

I instantly felt better about the whole situation. It's extraordinary how a few simple words from Edward can make even the worst of situations better. He truly had a gift at making everything okay.

A couple minutes later Alice came back carrying my pride's demise in the form of a costume. It was big and bulgy, and it looked EXACTLY like the real Pikachu from the show.

"I saw the dare in a vision, so I got the costume earlier today!" Alice said giggling.

I trudged to the nearest bathroom in the Cullen mansion to get the costume on. It was very difficult to get it on without falling over. So I had to ask Alice to help me put it on. But eventually I did get it on, and we were off to the football game.

When we got to the football game, Edward held my hand as I walked to the center of the football field. Edward, using his charm, convinced the lead cheerleader (Lauren, of course) to let us have the field for a short time. When she agreed, a man handed me a microphone and I started singing while wearing the horrid cloth contraption.

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause  
I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside_

_  
Pokemon!  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokemon!  
Ooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokemon!  
Our hearts so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemon  
Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place  
Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream_

_Pokemon!  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokemon!  
Ooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokemon!_

The crowd erupted into laughter and screams, even throwing flowers (I bet they got them from Alice). They kept calling for an encore, but I refused being as mortified as any one person possibly could be.

While I thought it couldn't get any worse Mike came up to me carrying flowers.

**Edward POV**

I was even more appalled than usual at Mike's thoughts.

_Man, Bella looks super hot in a Pikachu costume. And as much as I hate to admit it, Edward really is attractive. I guess I can see why Bella picked him. Holy crap, did I just think that? Bad Mike, bad Mike!_

"Why, hello Mike! What can I do for you today?" I just barely chocked that out, without laughing insanely. _So Mike has a man crush on me?__Hahaha!!_

"Well, I just wanted to say that Bella sang great. I can't believe you don't sing more often Bella, you have a great voice!"

"Err, thanks," my angel told him. She was obviously feeling uncomfortable. I'll rake her home.

"Come on Bella lets get you home and out of that costume," I told her while encircling why arm around her waist. "Hey Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, we're leaving. Are you guys coming?"

"Yes, we're right behind you." I recognized that as Jasper.

**Bella POV**

_Oh my gosh! That was the most humiliating thing in my entire life!! I'm glad we're leaving. Everyone will make fun of me at school on Monday. Alice probably bribed them all into cheering. Oh no, now I'm crying. How embarrassing_

"Awww, Bella sweetheart, don't cry! Everything's fine!" Edward said trying to comfort me, but I just turned even redder because he caught me crying. _Why do I always have to cry?_

I sniffed "I'm okay. I just want to go home," _which was true. I was fine_.

Edward walked me to his Volvo with family following. We split up into Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's BMW and we were off to go back to the Cullens.

"See Bella, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Rosalie asked with a smug smile on her face when we got home.

"Wrong. It was awful!" She snickered.

"All right, now, who will I pick? Hmm…. Jasper I pick you!" _Oh yeah this was going to be good! _


	3. Jasper's dare

**Chapter 3**

Truth or Dare

**Bella POV**

"Jasper, I dare you to go to the Port Angeles Mental Asylum and spend no less than three hours there. And you can't use any of your powers to calm down the people there or Edward or Alice will no," _He'll go insane._

"I don't get it? What will that do? He'll just get bored," _Geez, Emmett is so dumb sometimes._

**Jasper POV**

"Emmett, I can sense emotions. Whatever emotions are going on around me I will feel as my own. Which means I will go crazy." _Emmett really is all muscles and little brain,_ "That's not fair, Bella, I will go completely CRAZY!"

"Awww, you'll be just like Alice, both crazy. You can share a room in the mental asylum," Rosalie said. _She can be so mean sometimes. Alice is sensitive about her past._

"Aww, is little baby Jasper scared?" _Yeah right Bella,_ _I scoff at that, I'm very manly._

"You wish, Jasper," He was feeling extremely proud of his little comment_. I'll get him back for this, and Bella, _"Fine, I will do it," _Stupid Bella. _

Edward growled at me.

"To the cars we go_!" _Alice said obviously pleased with the dare.

**Bella POV**

_I felt a little bad about daring Jasper to do this. What if he really did go insane? Wait, can vampires go insane? I guess they can. I've never been to the Mental Asylum in Port Angeles, or any mental asylum for that matter. It's kind of exciting. And there it is._

"Well Jasper, I hope you have extreme fun with this!" I said with as much sincerity as possible because I still felt bad.

"It's all right honey, you'll be fine. We'll leave the Porsche in the parking lot for you. Don't forget, you can't come for three more hours!" Alice said trying to be supportive.

"Bella don't feel guilty, it's my fault I should have picked truth," was the last thing Jasper said before he left, which he did so fast I didn't have time to say something back.

"Bella, Jaspers right." Edward said to me on our way back to his house, "You shouldn't feel guilty. It's just a little harm less fun."

_I had to admit, I did feel a little bit better, but still._

"Well, now what do we do? Should we continue on with the game?" I asked as we entered the living room.

"Why don't we take a break and continue with the game when Jasper comes back I'm sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves," Edward said to me with his signature crooked grin.

The next thing I knew I was in Edward's arms and we were zooming up the steps. In a matter of two seconds we were in his room. He laid me on his bed and settled in next to me.

"Thanks for playing with us," I didn't get a chance to answer because Edward brought his lips to mine.

Suddenly every flicker of guilt, worry, or anything else I was feeling just disappeared. There wasn't a thing in the world that mattered more than Edward. My heart began pounding in a disjointed rhythm. I could feel my breathing turn to gasping, but I didn't want to let go. I pushed myself closer to him and tightened my hold around his neck trying to bond us together for the rest of eternity. But of course Edward and his stupid boundaries ruined it.

"Just a little while longer Bella, I promise," he whispered as I lay back on his bed trying to catch my breath.

We laid like that for a while, me trying to catch my breath and him listening to my heartbeat return to its normal rhythm. I must have been quite content lying there with my angel because that was the last thing I remember before all I could see was darkness.

The next thing I was conscience of was Edward whispering in my ear to wake up.

"Bella, we're leaving. Wake up, love."

"What?" My brain clicked as I remembered the recent events earlier that day, "Oh! Where is Jasper? Is he home?"

"Its been four hours since we dropped Jasper off and we're getting worried. Alice can only see Jasper in a dark room, so we're going to pick him up," Edward told me as I lifted myself up off his bed.

"All right, let's go," I said stumbling around his room, trying to get to the door. I stumbled over my feet and braced myself to hit the floor. I would like to use the excuse that I was still half asleep for why I stumbled, but I knew it wasn't true. I'm just clumsy.

I felt Edward's cool hands encircling my waist, pulling my upright, "Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?" Like usual, I turned red. He wrapped me up in his arms and cradled me to his chest. I had a feeling there was another motive for holding me than just to keep me safe.

"Hey Bella! Did you have a nice nap?" Alice asked me pleasantly when we made it down the steps.

"Yes I did," of course I blushed, figures. Edward took my hand and led me to his Volvo.

The trip to the asylum was quite, mostly because I was half asleep the whole way there. I assume Edward was being polite by letting me sleep. When we got there Edward and Alice were both silent. Alice's eyes were glazed over so I could only guess that she was trying to find Jasper in a vision. As for Edward, he was probably trying to find Jaspers 'voice' among the others at the asylum.

"I hear him. Come on lets go," Edward took my hand and led me into the asylum, with the rest of the family trailing behind.

Edward led us through a few hallways, until suddenly I was the only one walking. I could tell they were hearing something that my less sensitive ears could not. Stupid ears, I can't wait to be a vampire, and then I will be able to hear what they can.

The next thing I knew all the Cullen's were laughing the most musical laugh I had ever heard. It filled the short hallways and bounced of the walls.

"What is so funny?" _I hated this. What is going on?_

"Come on Bella. This is probably the only time you will ever experience this," Alice said to me as she and Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me forward.

They dragged to the end of a hallway, that's when I heard it. It was a soft whimper. I thought I could see something moving in the shadows at the end of the hallway. _Oh no, what is that. I hope that's Jasper. _I tightened my hand around Edward's as he pulled me forward, closer to what ever was at the end of the hallway.

"What is it? I can't see?"

"Shhhh. Just listen" Edward whispered.

That's when I saw it. It was Jasper. He was laying on the floor, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. I took a few steps closer until I could hear what he was mumbling.

"So many emotions. Crazy, psycho, depressed. So many emotions," He was whispering over and over again.

It was the funniest thing I had ever seen in my whole life, I swear to it. He looked so helpless and weak. Just lying there. He looked like a baby who just got their candy taken away from them. I t was pathetic.

I laughed so hard I was gasping for breath. When I could finally talk I said, "Oh, my, gosh! That is hilarious. But he is okay, right?" I asked. Even though it hilarious, I was worried that he really wasn't okay.

"Oh, he's fine. We just need to get him out of here and around normal emotions," All right, so everything was good.

I thought of something funny. When Victoria and the newborns attacked a while ago, he looked all tough and everything. But now, he was curled up in the corner of a mental asylum dry sobbing. That just brought up a new round of laughter. I soon started gasping, again.

Sometime during my realization, Edward and Emmett had got Jasper up off the ground and were walking him back to the car. Alice pulled my elbow and told me to come on.

When we got to the car, Alice and Jasper drove the Porsche, Emmett and Rosalie drove the BMW, and Edward and I drove the Volvo.

"Wow that was so funny. I never thought I would get to see Jasper crying, well would be if he could!" I told Edward in the car.

"Yes," Edward said chuckling. "Jaspers not such a tough guy anymore, is he? I'm never going to let him live that down. See, truth or dare isn't so bad, is it? Most of the time it's very funny."

"I guess your right. Truth or dare is fun….sometimes," I admitted.

When we got back to the house, everyone else was already there. Emmett and Rosalie were laughing at Jasper and Alice was comforting him. As soon as I saw him I busted out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah Bella. It wasn't that funny," Jasper said scowling.

"You know, you're right jasper. It wasn't funny, because it was HILARIOUS!!" I said laughing even harder.

"No it wasn't," Jasper mumbled

"You know we're never going to let you live this down, right? Big tough Jasper, scared by a couple people in a metal home," Edward teased him.

"Shut up. Now I do believe it's my turn." Jasper said. It was quite freaky, he had this devilish smile on. I was scared, but oh yeah! Jasper wasn't scary, he was just a little baby!!

_A/N- Okay, I know this wasn't as good as they last chapter. But I couldn't think of a good dare for Jasper. The next chapter will be better, I promise!! _


	4. Edward's dare

**Chapter 4**

**Truth or Dare**

**EPOV**

"Edward, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

_Don't try and read my thoughts to know what to pick. Get out of my head. Mind rape! Mind rape._

"Dare," I was slightly afraid to answer seeing that Jasper was blocking his thoughts from me, and he only did that when he REALLY didn't want me to know what he was thinking. So the dare must be bad. But I'm not going to be the first to choose truth.

_I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house, letting Alice and Rosalie dress you up and ask him on a date. If he accepts, you can't refuse._ _You really have to make it seem like you like him, too. You have to flirt._

"What?! Absolutely not! I won't do it!" _Bella will think I'm leaving her and I will not put her that pain, again._

"HAHAHA! According to my visions you are going to do it! HAHA" _Sometimes I don't like Alice._

"Hey, remember the human here? I don't have extra powers. What's the dare?" I looked over at Bella, confusion evident on her face. _She's going to be mad when I tell her. _

"Edward has to go on a date with Mike. And Rosalie and I get to dress him up!" Alice replied, beating me to the punch line.

_OH NO! She's going to cry!_

_"HAHA! That's funny! I hope he's says yes. HAHA" She broke out into hysterical laughter. Well that's surprising, but then again, when did Bella ever do what I expected her to do?_

"Bella honey, are you sure you don't mind? I won't go if you don't want me to."

"Edward, do you think I'll feel like your cheating on me?"_ Is that disbelief I see on her face. _

_I nodded my head._

"I know better than to think a boy, Mike Newton at that, could break our relationship. You're my fiancée!" I loved it when she called me that. I felt like kissing her when she did. In fact, I think I will.

I pulled Bella to me and kissed her. I moved my mouth against hers, greedily consuming her lips. I loved kissing her. I loved feeling the warmth radiating off her skin. It sent fire through my veins. I loved listening to her heartbeat climb, then gradually slow. Who knew such a monstrosity like me could make an angel like her so happy?

I just don't like it when her breathing stops all together. It scares me. I can't help but to think I've killed her. Also, when her breathing stops, that means I have to stop kissing her so she can catch her breath.

"I love it when you call me your fiancée," I whispered, my voice a little shaky.

"And I love it when I get that reaction out of you," She told me in between gasps for air.

Alice was getting antsy; she was telling me to hurry up in her thoughts.

"Edward come on. We're wasting time; we need to get you ready," She complained.

Alice and Rosalie untangled me from Bella and pulled me upstairs to get me ready. I can't believe I was letting them do this. But it can't take them to long, they're fashion experts.

**BPOV**

The next thing I knew, Alice and Rosalie had dragged Edward upstairs to their evil layer of fashion. Poor Edward, I knew how it felt to be a guinea pig in Alice and Rosalie's games.

Emmett snickered, "I don't see how he's survived so long without sexual activity. It amazes me!" Emmett exclaimed. I blushed. I could have sworn I heard Edward snarl.

I knew it wouldn't take long for them to get Edward ready, but I didn't think it would take that short a time. Alice and Rosalie came down the steps, with an embarrassed Edward trailing behind.

Edward looked amazing. He was wearing a tight white shirt under an unbuttoned tuxedo jacket, with tight fitted light washed jeans, and grey and white Nike's. I couldn't help but to notice how beautifully the dark colored jacket contrasted with his pale skin. Mike was lucky.

"Doesn't he look stunning?" Alice chirped.

"Yes he does. It's a shame it has to be wasted on Mike," I sighed for dramatic effect.

"Yes it is a shame. Well, Jasper, where do I have to take him?" Poor Edward he looks so miserable.

"You have to take him to La Bella Italia. And you have to stay for at least thirty minutes unless he says he wants to leave," Jasper really is making this strict, "Oh yeah and you have to take the Vanquish."

"What?! I refuse to take the Vanquish. The Volvo is good enough!" Oh yeah, he's mad.

"Yes, the Volvo is good, but the Vanquish is perfect!" Jasper told him obviously happy wit the outcome of his dare, a fuming Edward.

"All right, now go!" Alice said pushing Edward out the door. "And don't try anything funny, because I'll know!"

**EPOV**

This is horrible! It's the worst dare ever! I have to leave Bella, where she could get hurt, to go on a date with that vile Mike Newton. Ah, there's his house.

I trudged out of my precious car and walked up to hell on Earth.

Knock, knock!

I heard Mike getting up to answer the door; he was pondering who it could be. Nope all wrong, exactly the opposite who he thought it would be.

"Hello? Oh, Edward, this is unexpected. What's up?" I'm burning these clothes, he likes me in them.

"Mike I want to confess something to you. Dating Bella was a cover-up. I'm actually gay," It hurt me gargantuanly to say this. "It was you I liked. I didn't want you to date Bella, so I dated her. I broke up with her because I finally got the guts to tell you all this. So will you go on a date with me tonight?" Those were the most fowl words in all the languages!

"Edward, I feel the exact same way! I've been waiting for this day since the moment you I laid eyes on you!" Just great! There goes all my hopes of getting out of this!

"Great, now go get ready, I'll be waiting out in my car," I told him, trying my best to keep my cheerful façade up.

"All right!"

"Oh god, why me? Why me?" I whispered.

Sniff, sniff.

I would know that scent anywhere. It's Bella, and the rest of my family.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, though probably already knowing.

_We just came to make sure you didn't bail._

_I just had to see your face when he said yes._

_I just wanted to laugh at you._

I slammed my door to show them how mad I was, though already knowing because Jasper told.

I heard Mike rushing around in his room, worrying over to what to wear. HA!! It doesn't matter what you wear, you'll look stupid in everything. He really is very dim witted. Here he comes.

"H-hi Edward," He's nervous. "Is this your car? It's really nice. If you have this, then why do you drive a Volvo?" Yeah right. Like I would tell you.

Well, why not milk the situation a little. I would be funny. "It I drive this to school, it would get dirty. I only use on special occasions. Like this one. I drove it because you deserve the best, Mike." YUCK! Gag me with a Spork.

"Thanks. So where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we'd go to La Bella Italia. If that's okay with you." From now on, every time I go there I'll be reminded of him, there for means I'll never be able to go there again.

"That sounds great. I love their food!"

The whole way there Mike rambled on and on about things I had little interest in, it was horrible. So instead of listening, I tuned him out. Occasionally I nodded and mumbled a 'yes'. I decided to think about getting back home to see Bella and my family.

Mike became silent, for the first time, when we got there. He walked along side me until we got to our seat, where he sat across from me.

"Hello! What can I get for you today?" Our waitress asked.

_Ooh, the blondes attractive. But holy crap, the bronze one is HOT!!_

That's all humans ever think about these days! It's so disgusting!

"And what would you like?"

Did Mike all ready order? "Just a coke."

"I'll be right back with those!"

Well, I guess I'll start the ignoring process.

_Oh no you don't, Edward. You were ignoring him in my vision. Remember you have to flirt with him._

AUGH!! I really hate Alice's vision!

"You look really nice, Mike!"

"Thanks. So do you!"

"I'm really glad you decided to come. I was surprised you said yes."

"I was surprised you asked."

I gave him my best smile I could summon trying to cover up my irritation. It was quite for a while after that. Mike was trying to think of something to say, while I was counting down the seconds till I could leave. He was getting uncomfortable so I decided to say something.

"So, um, since when did you start going for guys?" I felt very uncomfortable asking this. But then I thought of Bella because his face turned red. He didn't look cute when he did it though.

"Well actually, I don't think I'm really gay. I've never felt an attraction to a guy before you. I think I'm still straight with the exception of you."

"Well, I'm glad you feel an attraction to me," I barked out through gritted teeth.

We dropped that conversation because our waitress came out and brought us our drinks. I pretended to sip mine; Mike was so oblivious he didn't notice that the water level in my coke stayed the same.

_You have fun flirting with Mike; we're going to head on home. I'm beginning to feel sick listening to this._

That was Alice. Good, they were leaving. The less they heard the less they could make fun of me for.

It was very boring evening. I gave him compliments and he returned them. I talked about myself, and he himself. I stayed mad, so I was unwilling to start up a big conversation. I talked and flirted just enough so my family wouldn't be able to say I didn't meet their expectations of our date.

"Well, are you ready to go?" I asked thirty-five minutes of being at the restaurant.

"Yes, I am."

I called the waitress to get our check. It truly was a waste of money, I would rather he starve. But still, I paid and we left.

I drove a bit faster than I should have but I was in a hurry to get back home. I walked him up to his front door.

"I had a great tome!"

"Yeah, me too," I grunted.

I heard his voice, but I thought little of it. I ignored both his voice and his thoughts. Which is why what he did next caught me completely off guard.

Mike's lips smashed into mine. His lips were very rough and unpleasant. I was surprised he had the nerve to do that.

"Mike! What are you doing? Get off of me!" Don't kill him Edward, don't kill him.

"I-I-I thought you liked me," He croaked.

"No!! I'm still dating Bella!" And I'd like to keep it that way.

"Then why-" I cut him off.

"It was a dare!"

"Edward, how can you play with my emotions like that?" He was crying. "My heart is fragile and you just broke it! Good-bye forever!!!!"

Bang!!!

He slammed the door in my face and I ran (a little faster than human speed) back to my car.

Jesus! I can't believe he kissed me. I'll have to kiss Bell as soon as I get home to get the taste of his lips off of my mouth.

I drove faster than I ever had back to my house. The sooner I got back to Bella the better. But when I heard their thoughts I regretted going back home.

_HAHAHA! He kissed you! _Alice

_Edward's got a boyfriend! _Emmett

_I never knew Edward's door swung BOTH ways!_ Rosalie

_You smell like him. _Jasper

I slammed the door so hard the house rumbled. I didn't stay mad for long though. As soon as I stepped in, I was instantly hit with a wave of calm serenity.

"That was awful! His lips are repulsive!" I complained, running over to Bella.

Be fore I could bring my lips to hers she said, "Absolutely not! Mike kissed you, so if I kissed you it would be like kissing him!"

"Uh, Bella, no it won't. Just kiss me," I said leaning in closer to her face.

"Nope!"

Ah, her lips are so much more preferable than shudder Mike's.

"Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," She laughed.

The doorbell rang, "Who is that?"

_This is by far the weirdest thing I've ever did!_

"What did he do?" Everyone's mind was blank. They must have done something.

"I'll get it!" Alice flew to the door.

Behind the door were teenagers. One was a boy with brown hair and the other a girl with red hair. I've seen them. They were at La Bella Italia.

"I've got it!" Alice said flying back into the living room.

"What is it?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We paid those two kids to record your date, we even got the kiss! You were so wrapped up in your thoughts you didn't even notice them! Silly Edward, you should paid attention!"

"I'll kill you if you don't throw that tape away!" I growled menacingly.

"No can do, Eddy-poo! This will make great black mail!"

I lurched forward to grab the tape, but Alice through it to Bella without a thought that she would do it. Bella didn't catch it, but Emmett snatched it off the ground and handed it to her.

"Dang it! Bella will you please give me the tape?" I asked, using the most seductive voice I could muster.

"I can't sorry!"

"Then I'll just have to take it from you!"

I reached for the tape, but Bella shoved it down her shirt. Crap, I can't go get hat!

"Sorry, but you can't have the tape," She turned to the rest of my family, "We'll watch this later guys!" I was shocked that Bella would do something like that!

"Woot, woot! Go Bella!" How can Emmett get entertainment from this?

"Yeah, yeah. You've had your fun. But now it's my turn. Let's see, who hasn't gone yet? Alice, you haven't. What'll it be, truth or dare?"

_A/N-So what did you think? Send me a review. I want your opinion. If you have any suggestions for another dare or truth tell me!_


	5. Alice's truth

**Chapter 5**

**Truth or dare**

**APOV**

"I saw the vision of what would happen if I picked dare, and there is absolutely no way I'm doing that dare. So I pick truth," I shudder to think that if I didn't have my vision's I'd be doing, ugh, it's too horrible to even think it.

"Okay then. Remember when you said it was Jasper and Emmett who sent my Volvo to Antarctica and I had to go there and get it?"

_Flashback_

_"Edward, why did you have to go and do that?" I screamed at him._

_"Because you and Rosalie deserved it!" He yelled._

_I was so mad that I just stormed into Rosalie's room; we had to do something about Edward. I all ready had a vision of what we would do; I blocked my mind from Edward so he doesn't know. Rosalie agreed with me, but of course I knew she would._

_The next thing we knew Edward's Volvo was parked out on a chunk of land with ice completely surrounding it. We sprayed it down with water so the car got really cold the water would freeze to it, so it looked like an icicle. It was great._

_It took him FOREVER to get to Antarctica because all the flights were canceled do to the weather. Then where he got there, he couldn't find where we put it. Eventually though, he did get it back._

_We told him Jasper and Emmett did it._

_End Flashback_

"Well, not really. Rosalie and I did it. But you deserved it!" Which was completely true.

"I knew it was you! I'll get you both back for this. I love my Volvo and you scratched it with your little stunt!"

"Gee Alice thanks! You could have lied and covered your thoughts!" Rosalie scolded me.

"Hey that's not fair! It's hard when you're on the spot like that. And besides you can't just lie!"

"Why not? I do it all the time," She said, smirking.

I looked and saw Bella was trying very hard not to laugh. Though she wasn't succeeding at it.

"Bella it's not funny. I spent a lot of money getting my car back and then I had to spend even more money to cover up the scratch. I thought I was never going to see my car again," He was pouting, oh my god! That's so funny!

"I'm sorry. But it is funny! You're acting as if your car is your child. You could have just bought a new one. God knows you could afford it! Hey, you know why didn't you just but a new one? What is so special about the Volvo anyway? There are hundreds of other ones just like it out there,"

"Yeah, Edward. Why don't you tell her why your Volvo is so special to you," I felt a sly and devious grin stretch across my face.

"W-w-why do you think she needs to know that? It's not important," Oh no, he's not getting out of this one.

"Because, dearest Eddie-kins, it's a great story!" He hates it when I call him that.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Well you see Bella I love my Volvo so much because…."

_**A/N- Haha, a cliff-hanger. I know it's short but I've been busy. God I hate school. I promise to update soon. Anybody got any ideas for why Edward's Volvos so special to him?  
**_


	6. The truth behind the Volvo

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

"Fine," I grumbled. "Well you see, Bella, I love my Volvo so much because someone very special gave it to me."

She cocked her head to the side and said, "Who?"

I hesitated. _Should I tell her! She'll make fun of me for sure._

Alice, obviously to anxious to wait, piped up, "Chamillionaire, the rapper, gave it to him. You don't know this but EDWARD'S A CLOSET CHILLIONAIRE FAN!!!!!!!"

Bella just looked at me and blinked once. _Jesus, I wish I could read her mind! Is she freaked out or is she also a fan? No, there's no way she's a fan also. She will never let me live this down. She'll make fun of me for the rest of our lives, forever. _

She suddenly snapped out of it. She burst onto a fit of giggles. Alice joined her. They both collapsed onto the floor, clutching their sides.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella gasped in between fits of more laughter. I was slightly worried. Could she breathe? But, she finally spoke again, "Okay so you go from listening to Claire De Lune to Ridin' Dirty?"

I nodded my head sheepishly.

"Tell me more. How did you get it?"

"Well, one day I heard on the radio that Chamillionaire was going to be in concert up in Seattle. I absolutely had to go! Emmett agreed to go with me."

I saw Bella turn to face Emmett, so I stopped talking. Her face was a mixture between shock and anger.

"You knew this bit of information and you didn't tell me? Emmett, I'm shocked. That would have caused great humor at Edward's expense. How could you keep something like that from me?" It was actually quite funny hearing little Bella scold giant Emmett, even though she was making fun of me and my Volvo. I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"I would have told you Bella, but Edward made me -us- promise not to tell you about his Volvo. He said he would light us on fire, fire Bella! Do you understand why I can't tell you? You forgive me, right?" That's funny, his voice was kind of pleading. Like Bella could ever be mad at someone.

"Yes, I do. It's okay Emmett, I forgive you for keeping secrets," Then Bella patted Emmett head.

"Thanks. Well anyway, Edwardo, back to your story." He said cheerfully.

"I don't like nicknames," I growled.

Emmett chuckled and Bella turned her head back towards me, indicating that I should continue.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, so Emmett and I went to Seattle for the concert. When we bought the tickets we also bought backstage passes, of course I was completely thrilled to meet him! I drove my limited edition Lamborghini; I had that before I got my Volvo. After the show we walked backstage to wait for Chamillionaire. We drove around with him in his limo, until he dropped us off next to my car. When he saw my car he loved. He told me he'd trade his brand new Volvo for my Lamborghini and because it belonged to him, I agreed. That's why I love it so much!" That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when you admitted to liking a rapper!" Bella said laughing a quiet, tinkling laugh. It was very cute.

"I wish you guys could feel the waves of embarrassment coming off of him. It's making me feel embarrassed and I'm not even telling the story!" Jasper said, making Bella laugh louder.

"Why don't we embarrass him a little more? I'll be back!" Alice giggled, running off at vampire speed.

_Ha-ha! I'll show Bella Edward's precious statue!! She'll die of laughter!_

"Absolutely not, Alice Cullen! Get back here!" I screamed up the steps at her, contemplating violence if she didn't listen to me.

I heard Alice laugh from in my closet, "Jasper, Emmett, hold him down!"

Before I could even think, I was tackled by Jasper and Emmett. I heard Bella let out a gasp, she couldn't possibly think they could hurt me, did she? I can take them both down!

"Oh Bella. Don't worry. He's fine. We won't hurt him," Jasper told her; he felt the worry emitting from her.

Alice came bounding down the steps with the statue behind her back before I could get out of their grasp. _Oh no! Bella would definitely see it now! _

**BPOV**

Alice was back in the living room three seconds later carrying something behind her back. It didn't look that big; maybe about two feet tall.

"What is that?"

Without saying a word she pulled out what was behind her back so I could see it. It was a statue. No, not just any statue, but a CHAMILLIONAIRE STATUE!

"Oh my god! Don't tell me that's Edwards! Are you serious?" I couldn't believe it!

"Yep it's Edward's. He keeps in the back of his closet, locked away in a chest! I saw in a vision where he keeps the key!"

One second the statue was in Alice's hand and Edward was held down between Jasper and Emmett. And the next Alice was empty handed and Edward was holding the statue. He had broken out of Jasper and Emmett's hold.

"That is enough!" He yelled. Wow was he really that mad?

"Edward, it's okay. Calm down. I won't tell anyone your secret and I won't make fun of you," My voice was a little shaky from the shock of Edward yelling.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to get so angry. Will you forgive me?" He looked down at me with pleading eyes. He looked so cute when he was begging for forgiveness!

"Of course I forgive you! I love you!" I hugged him.

"I love you too. Now I'm going to put this safely away and I'll be back."

"Okay."

He was gone for three seconds. Then he scooped me up and set me his lap on the couch.

"All right guys. Are you ready to continue on with the game?" Edward asked.

"Yep, I am!" I cheerfully said.

"Me too!" Emmett agreed enthusiastically.

"I am!" Alice chirped.

"Ready!" Jasper replied

"I guess," Rosalie said, slightly less excited than the rest.

Everyone took a seat on the couch to begin the next round of Truth of Dare.

"I do believe it's my turn!" Alice said bouncing up and pointing to herself.

_**A/N- Tell me what you think! I love to hear your opinions! **_


	7. Carlisle's dare

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. **_

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 7**

**CPOV**

After living for three hundred years you tend to get really bored and right now I am extremely bored! What can I do for entertainment? Well, Esme is cleaning the house, the exact opposite of what I would like to spend my time doing. What are the kids doing? I hear laughter, might as well go see what's causing it.

"So kids, what are you doing?"

"We're playing truth or dare! Want to play with us?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Alice what's the point of asking him? You know he's going to ask to play anyway," There's something wrong about that picture, they know what I'm going to do before I do!

"Yes, I would love to play," Answering for myself to keep my dignity, "Whose turn is it?"

"It's mine. Carlisle, I pick you!" A huge grin spread across her face.

"Dare," I said confidently. There was nothing they could throw at me that I haven't already done.

Oh my goodness! Alice and Edward just giggled! That is not a good sign!

"I dare you to go to the hospital dressed in a skimpy nurse outfit.(_**A/N- Picture of it in my profile)**_ You have to wear it for the entire time you're at work, no matter what!"

That would be miserable but lucky for me I can find a way out of this! Haha! I love loop holes!

"I would do that but, sadly, I don't have that outfit. Oh well. You'll just have to give me a new dare," Haha, victory is mine!

"Oh that's okay Carlisle! I have one you can wear! It'll fit you!" What?!

"Alice, why do you have a nurse outfit? And why do you have one big enough to fit Carlisle?" Bad question to ask Bella.

"Well Bella the outfit really belongs to Jasper. Alice makes him wear it when they-" Edward cut him off but not before Bella could turn the brightest shade of pink you could ever imagine.

"Okay that's enough. I don't think Bella can turn any more different colors, so please stop trying," He's so protective over Bella, it makes me happy! I remember when he was alone, it broke my heart. "And stop laughing Emmett!"

"Okay guys, that's enough! Stop sidetracking Carlisle and let him go change!"

"But Alice, I really can't wear this to work! They'll fire me! It is not appropriate!" When all else fails, grovel and beg!

Bella spoke up this time, "Carlisle I really don't think that anyone would object to you wearing that. Especially the woman. And if they do say something, just make them look into your eyes and they will forget whatever they were thinking. Or just pay them to shut up."

I wasn't sure if she was joking or not, she did have a serious face on.

"Oh jeez, Carlisle! Just go change! I'm getting tired of waiting!" Alice yelled, frustrated. She doesn't have very much patience.

"What vampire does?" Edward laughed.

Alice ignored the comment, not bothering to ask want he meant and thrust the costume into my hands and shoved me into the bathroom.

I looked down at the costume in my hands. God, what have I gotten myself into? I quickly tossed my clothes of and shoved the awful, atrocious thing on. I hurt me to put it on. It's okay. I only work four hours today, it can't be that bad.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. They were light, but not light enough to be Alice's, it has to be Esme! No she absolutely can't see em in this.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" She asked sweetly.

"Playing truth or dare. It's Carlisle's turn. Oh, here he comes now!" Alice, of course.

I'll just come out and she'll feel sorry for me and get me of the hook.

"Esme, look what they have me wearing," Use the pleading eyes, they work every time.

She had a funny look o her face. She was trying not to laugh, but it wasn't working out so well, she busted into laughter. Hysterical laughter. This not funny!

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get that? Rosalie?"

"No he did not get that from me! Why do you assume it is mine? Alive gave it to him!"

"I'm sorry Rosalie. It just seems like something you would have."

"That's okay."

"See Esme," Alice said, "We're playing truth or dare and Carlisle has to go to work dressed like this. Would you like to come with and watch?" What?! Don't offer her that!

"I would love to! This will be priceless! Let me go get my camera!" She zoomed off in the direction of our bedroom.

"Why did you have you have to do that? I have always been good to you guys, now you go and tell my wife what I'm about to do. She's going to get a camera fro Christ sake! I'll be tormented by this for my whole life!"

"Yeah, but it's funny!" Emmett exclaimed before he released his booming laughter.

"I got it. Come on let's go!" Esme announced running down the stairs.

I followed everyone else outside. Esme and I drove the Mercedes, Bella and Edward drove the Volvo, Jasper and Alice drove the Porsche, and Rosalie and Emmett drove the BMW. I took my time driving to the hospital, prolonging the inevitable. Unfortunately though, we did arrive.

**SecretaryPOV**

This has to be the most boring job in the history of jobs. All I do is set around and answer phone calls, nothing ever happens. Here come some more people, just like the last there'll ask for a room number and leave. Huh, it's the Cullen's and Chief Swan's daughter. I wonder what they want. Dr. Cullen isn't here yet. So maybe there all here to drop him off, but why would they do that? OH MY GOD!! Is that Dr.Cullen? What is he wearing? Is he on pot?

"Hello Teresa (_**A/N-I don't know if there is a secretary named Teresa at the hospital, but just pretend there is.)**_ How are you today?" He's acting like everything is normal. What is going on?

"Umm, I'm good. But how about you? What are you wearing?"

"Oh this? All of my clothes were in the wash, so I had to wear this. So what do I have to do today?" Oh yeah, that explains it. Just come in dressed in a sexual outfit because you didn't have anything else. Makes sense.

"There's a big surgery today? The interns are coming to watch you. Actually they're already here, room number 109," Should he really be going in there dressed like that?

"Thank you. Have a nice day Teresa!"

"You too."

That still doesn't explain why his entire family is in the lobby. This has been a very strange and creepy day. Maybe I'm imaging it. Did I really just see that? Yes, I did.

"This is going to be hilarious! I can't believe he is actually going to do this!" The burly Cullen boy said.

So they told him to do it? Why in the world did he agree to it? There's no way I would!

"Did Carlisle know he had to perform a surgery today?" Chief Swans daughter asked.

"No." The short, pixie-like girl answered.

"Did you know?" How would she know?

"Of course, I just didn't say anything because I knew Carlisle wouldn't do this if he knew." How did she know? I didn't find out until early this morning. There's no way she knew.

The bronze boy leaned in and whispered something to his family, but I couldn't hear it. Hmmm, I wonder what they're talking about. They stopped talking. There just sitting there, how strange.

**CPOV**

What?! I have to do a surgery today in front of the interns? I bet Alice knew I had to do this she just didn't tell me. Edward, are you listening?

"Yeah," He murmured from in the lobby.

Tell Alice she in is humungous trouble when he get home!

"Alice you're in trouble."

I heard Alice yelp.

Room 107, 108, and 109. Here we are.

"Hello everyone. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Thank you for coming out to watch me today. I hope you will learn a lot by watching me today!"

HA! Look at their faces! It's priceless! This might be better than I thought it would be! They have no idea what is going on!

"Dr. Cullen? Is that you? What are you wearing? That's a women's outfit!" It's Dr. Snow, oh this'll be fun!

"What? You don't like it? I picked it out especially for today's occasion," Look at him with the innocent eyes.

"Well, um, it's just not normal for you," He's sweating and pulling at his collar! HILARIOUS!

**EPOV**

"Edward, what are they thinking? Tell us!" Jasper demanded.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Emmett whined.

"Okay, okay. Oh this ones good, she said 'OH MY GOD! Is he tripping on acid?' That was a guy."

"Yeah, yeah. What are the girls saying?" Of course, they just want the sexual comments.

"Okay. A red-head said, 'Yummy! Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar!'"

All six of them erupted into laughter. It filled the small lobby, Emmett's booming laugh, Bella's soft laugh, Alice's high pitched laugh. Oh no, I do not like it when Bella laughed so herd she doesn't breath! I wonder sometimes if she just forgets to breathe. After all, her mother if forgetful, she could have inherited that from her.

"Bella, breathe!" Her laughter slowly died out until she was just breathing hard.

"Oh my! One guy said 'Wow, if I were gay I would do go for Dr.Cullen. He has a firm body!'"

"Oooh, Esme, I think you have some competition!" Rosalie told Esme laughing. Wow even she is getting in to this.

"Oh yeah! Let me in there, I'll fight them off! They shouldn't be thinking those things about my little Carlisle!" That made us all laugh, again.

"I wish you guys could feel the lust coming off from that room! Humans! As long as you're attractive they'll get in bed with you!" Jasper chocked out between laughs.

"Hey! Not all humans are like that!" Bella said squinting her eyes at Jasper.

"Yes, you're right. Just most of them."

"I guess you're right there. Most of them think that," She sighed.

"That secretary thinks we're all on drugs. First, Carlisle comes in dressed how he is and then every two second we break in to uncontrollable laughter. That's amusing, seeing as how only one of us can be affected by drugs and she is most certainly not on drugs."

"Or so we think!" Emmett added.

"Hey! I'm not on drugs!" Bella shrieked.

Glancing over at Alice, I saw her eyes glaze over. She's having a vision. Everyone else turned there attention to Alice when they realized it.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked when she came back to our world. "Edward, what is she seeing?"

"I don't know. She's blocking her min from me."

She's just saying the alphabet in all the different languages. She only does that when she doesn't want us to know. The last time was at our graduation and what she was hiding was horrible.

"Alice! What did you see?" Esme asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll juts have to find out! Come on let's go look through the glass to see what's going on in the room! We have thirty seconds until we miss it!" Alice said.

Alice took off down the hall, with the rest of my family on her heels. I stayed back with Bella. I love Bella and all but she is slow. So I picked her up and sped down the hall.

"Gosh, I'm not that slow," She said as I sat her down.

"I know, but we don't want to take the chance of missing whatever going to happen."

"True."

"Yay! It's about to happen! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now!" Alice squealed.

**CPOV**

"Hand me the scalpel please," I asked Dr. Snow.

"Yes, hoe, I mean Dr.Cullen. Here you go," He just called me a hoe! The nerve of this guy!

"Augh!" What?! That was the patient, she's waking up! "I feel that, it hurts!"

"The patient woke up! We need more anesthetic and knock out gas!" I told Dr. Snow.

"What? Where am I?" Her vision should be returning now. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr.Cullen," I said softly.

"You're beautiful!"

I heard laughter coming from outside when she said that. Where are they? They must be watching outside the window. Alice knew the patient was going to wake up didn't she, Edward. Edward's head flashed up to look at me through the glass and he shook his head yes.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"Am I dead?"

"No, you're not."

"Are you sure, because you look like and angel, and so do the people behind that door over there. Am I in heaven?" I heard more laughter outside the door. "There laugh sounds like an angel's laugh.

"Honey, I promise you you're not in heaven. You're in a hospital.

**JPOV**

Edward nudged me in the ribs, "Jasper, make her freak out. Send her into complete hysterics because she thinks she's dead!"

"Okay! That'll be great!" I said snickering.

I sent a wave of terror over to her, then a wave of hysterics.

"NO! You're lying to me! I am dead! You must be the devil, you're lying to me! I'm in hell!" The girl sobbed.

"Jasper, I'm going to kill you," Carlisle mumbled. "No honey. I promise you you're not in heaven. Everything's going to be okay!"

"Oh my! Jasper, did you do that?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah," I said a bit timidly.

"Maker her stop."

"Aww, Esme, just a little while longer."

"Okay, but just a minute."

"Yes!!! What should I send now?"

"Send lust!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

"Of course you would say that Emmett."

I sent a wave of lust over to her. She reacted to it immediately.

"I love you Dr.Cullen. I don't care if you are the devil!"

That last bit sent all of us over the edge. We busted into laughter. She didn't realize how close Carlisle actually is to being considered a devil! I felt the anger and sadness coming off of Carlisle, it worried me, this is just a joke.

"Edward, what's he thinking?"

"He's mad because she called him the devil. He's worked for three hundred years trying to prove that he's not a devil and she just called him that. Jasper, you better stop, it was fun while it lasted but he's upset."

"Yeah, your right."

I sent a wave of serenity and trust to the girl. She calmed down. I love watching humans react to my power, it's so funny!

"Thanks Jasper," Carlisle whispered.

"Your welcome."

"I think she's done for today, guys. Let's let her rest," Carlisle told the doctors and interns. "I hope you all learned something today. Not everything goes good in the operation room. Anesthetics do wear off and they have weird affects on some people sometimes."

"Go on to your cars kids." Esme told us.

"Okay," We all said.

**BPOV**

"Edward, he's not too mad, is he?" I was worried about Carlisle. He went through a lot.

"No, love, he's not. He'll be fine. It just hurt him when that girl called him the devil. But he knows she was under the influence of Jasper and didn't mean it."

"He looked so upset when he came out of the operation room."

"He'll be fine. Esme will talk to him."

We were both silent for the rest of the ride home. When we did get home, we all talked quietly in the living room while Esme talked to Carlisle in their room.

**CPOV**

"It just upset me so much, Esme. I've worked so hard to get rid of that title. I know the kids didn't mean any harm by it, but it hurt," I told Esme as she lay on our bed with me and stroked my head.

"I know Carlisle. You just have to remember that you're not bad. You have done everything in your power to not hurt any humans and you've done a perfect job with that."

"Thanks honey. I love you."

I turned my head to hers and pushed my lips to hers. They were so soft and comforting. They are better at making things okay than Jasper's waves. I pulled her body as tightly to mine as I could and held it there.

I laid next to her until all traces of sorrow were gone. Then I released her.

"Do want to go finish the game?" Esme asked me softly.

"Yes, I would."

I pulled her off the bed and walked back into the living room.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was going to happen!" Jasper told me when we got in the living room.

"And I didn't see that part in my vision! I had no idea that was going to happen!"

"That's okay. It's not your fault! I'm fine now. It just took me by surprise. Are we ready to continue?"

_**A/N- I hope you liked the chapter! I like the end of it. With the fluff between Carlisle and Esme. Send me a review and tell me If you liked it!**_


	8. Esme's dare

_**Disclaimer- Don't' own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**_

_**A/N- Hope you like it! I want to thank**__**clairelovesedward**____**She helped me with this chapter.**_

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 8**

**CPOV**

"Yeah we are!" Emmett exclaimed, still as excited as ever about our game.

"Okay, I do believe it's my turn. Esme, dear, I pick you!" I felt a mischievous grin spread across my face.

"I trust you, so I pick dare," She was very calm, she had no idea what was in store for her!

"Esme, I dare you to call Caius and tell him that you are attracted to him. You can't tell him it's just a dare until he believes you. If he asks about me, tell him you used me to get closer to him," It kind of hurt me to say this, but in time, it would be humorous.

"Wow, Carlisle has a mean side," Bella said.

"Apparently so," Edward mused.

"Well, okay. If you're comfortable with me hitting on your friend," Esme told me.

"Oh yes. I'm quite comfortable with it. I can take it."

"Caius will be in total and utter shock. He won't say anything, and then he'll hang up," Edward said with a smile growing on his face. He was clearly picturing this in his mind.

In the midst of all this Alice's eyes glazed over, leaving this world. Jasper noticed first, he was standing beside her. Edward turned his attention to her ready to read her mind. But when he looked at her, her eyes were already back to normal.

"Alice! Don't block your mind from me! What happened in the dream?" Edward said irritated.

"I have foreseen…." Alice began.

"Get on with it!" Edward yelled.

"Fine. When Esme calls Caius…."

"ALICE!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm not telling you!" She laughed manically.

"Come on Alice, just tell me," Jasper cooed to her.

"No I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait and see. Trust me it's worth it!" She stopped talking and laughed. It was a big laugh for such a small person. "I'm sorry. Just call him, Esme. It's get awkward being the only one laughing."

Emmett ran off at top speed, getting the phone I assume. He came back two seconds later with the phone in hand.

"Here's the phone! Come on, call him!" Emmett said eagerly.

"Okay, calm down." Esme said very motherly. "What's the number?"

"1-979-984-6351" I told her, I was the only one that knew the number.

I heard the phone ring three times before Gianna picked up. Wow, I'm surprised they haven't gotten rid of her yet.

**EPOV**

"Hello Gianna. This is Esme Cullen. I was wondering if I could talk to Caius," I said sweetly.

"Yes, of course. I'll transfer the call."

"Thank you."

There was a ten second pause until Caius's voice came through the phone, "Hello, Esme?"

"Hello Caius!"

"Oh, Esme! I'm so glad to hear from you. I missed you when you didn't come up with Alice and Bella to retrieve Edward." I saw Carlisle glanced over at Edward to see his reaction to this, I knew he was still sensitive to that. He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and told her he loved her. I turned my attention back to the phone.

"I wanted to tell you something very important."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, Caius, I like you. I like you a lot," I had a huge grin on my face. I think I'm enjoying this too much. Aren't I supposed to be embarrassed and uncomfortable? Edward laughed at this.

"But what about Carlisle?"

"I new he was your friend, so I used him to get to you. I know it was wrong, but I had to!" I told him with false excitement.

"OH MY GOD!! Esme I feel the exact same! I have always loved you! I'm hyperventilating right now! Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words? I've had endless fantasies about you!" Caius squealed excitedly.

"Oh, well, um that's… great," My face held all the shock of a six year old on Christmas day, except without the excitement.

"I hate to admit this, but you just said that you loved me, so you won't care. But, I have an entire room dedicated to you!" My eyes turned as wide as plates and my jaw dropped to the floor. "I have tons of pictures of you! Ones I took of you here in the castle, around in Volterra, and just about any other time I could see you!"

I was very flustered, even mad. All the kids were biting their lips to hold back their laughter. It wasn't working very well. I knew it was only a matter of time before they all burst into laughter, including Carlisle. And that time would be now. They all turned hysterical. Uncontrollable laughter flitted through out the room, Emmett's booming laugh, Alice's tinkling laugh, Edward's musical laugh, and so on.

"Esme, I think you have a fan!" Emmett choked out, causing a new wave of laughter.

"Are you still there?" Caius asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I am."

"We must be together! Come live with me! I'll come whisk you away. It'll be just like a fairy tale!" I have to end this!

"Yes Esme, you should," Edward told me seriously.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked.

"He told me I should end this. Caius, I'm very sorry. But I must tell you, this was all a lie. I was dared to do it by my family. I'm sorry that I led you on. Good bye," I hung up.

"That was possibly the greatest thing I've ever seen you do, Esme! He totally believed you!" Emmett roared.

Everyone began laughing again. But a shrill ring of the phone shut them up. It was an out of area number.

"Who is it?" A nervous Carlisle asked.

"Caius." I answered it. "Hello."

"Esme, I'm confused. I just confessed my love to you because you did the same and you tell me you were joking and hang up. There's something wrong with that picture." He really sounded hurt. I felt bad for him. "This is all your fault!" I said covering the speaker on the phone and shooting glances at everyone in the room. I suppose they thought my anger was funny, because laughter erupted again.

"What's all that laughter?" Caius asked, mad now.

"Nothing, it's just the kids," I glared at Carlisle, hoping he realized I called him a child. He looked down at his feet, he did. "I'm sorry for your inconvenience, Caius," I didn't say good bye and I didn't wait for him to either. I just hung up."

I turned around and put the phone on the receiver. "I am officially scarred for life! A three thousand year old vampire is love with me. It's like those one people. You know, they are obsessed with someone. You see it a lot in books, like the Harry Potter series. Oh, yeah, they call them fan girls/boys."

"Yes, I have those," Rosalie said, smirking.

"Wow, Esme. You know what those are?" Jasper asked, bewildered.

"Yes, actually I do."

"You know, after all that time I spent with the Volturi I never got even the slightest clue that Caius liked Esme. I bet none of the Volturi even knows he likes Esme," Edward said.

"God, just hearing that makes me laughs," Jasper said chuckling.

"We must go on with the game!" Emmett announced.

"Yes we must," I said.

_**A/N- I hoped you liked it. ATTENTION, so I'm not sure if this story is good. I think it may not be funny. Should I continue it or make the next chapter the last? It's up to you guys. I if get like 15 reviews saying I should continue it, then I will.**_


	9. Emmett's dare

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**_

_**A/N- I present to you more funny things! I hope you like this chapter!**_

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

"Finally, my turn! So Emmett, what'll it be, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare, of course!" If there's one thing you can rely on, it's a man's ego.

"Perfect!" I shrieked. "We signed you up for a Fish and Wildlife class and more specifically, a bear class. You will have to spend one on one time with bears. You can't kill them either!" Emmett's mouth fell open in the shape of an O.

"I absolutely can't do that! I don't have enough restraint to do it!" Hehe, he'll be tortured!

"You haven't even heard the best part yet!" Alice squealed, completely aware of the plan. "Oops! Nothing." Edward choked from behind Alice, holding back a laugh possibly. I slight nod of his head proved me correct, he had read her mind.

"I haven't hunted in a week, there's no way I can last the entire class with out eating the damn bears!"

"I haven't ate in a week as well, and I can handle being around Bella, who is a much more compelling. I think you can handle it," Edward said ending the argument, always being the most mature and rational. Emmett hmphed, admitting defeat.

"I take it Alice already signed me up for it?"

"And I haven't even seen any thing bad happen!" She said with confidence and a nod of her head for reassurance. "You're class starts in an hour. Go get ready, remember to wear some thing that can get dirty!" Typical Alice, giving clothing advice.

**EPOV**

Trudging up the steps, I thought about what might, no, WILL happen. Upon my entrance, I would immediately get caught up in the smell of the bears. It would be much worse than hunting. There will be more bears, meaning a more potent smell. This is going to end badly!

"EMMETT CULLEN, HURRY UP!" I could imagine Alice's face. Her eyebrows pulled down and together in frustration, a scowl on her face, her fists balled up at her side.

"Calm down, Alice. He'll be down in a minute," Jasper said, along with using his power to calm her.

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt. Slipping on an old pair of boots, I thumped downstairs. Everyone was waiting, all anxious for me to come down.

"Are you guys coming too?" I kind of hope they will, just for reassurance.

"No, but there will be someone there that you know!" That set them off, again. Everyone but Carlisle and Rosalie broke out in laughter; no one must have told them what was going on.

"Who will be there?" I'm kind of afraid to ask. It must be bad if they're all laughing so hard.

"We can't tell you!" Everyone who was in on the dare replied.

"Ugh, fine!" I said very annoyed. "I'mtakingtheVolvoEdward!" I ran out the door before he could have time to react, knowing that he wouldn't let me.

I jumped in the car and pulled out of the driveway, the car screeching like a mad man all the while. It wasn't hard to find the Fish and Wildlife buildings, like every other building in Forks.

I walked through the doors and went to the front desk. "Hi. I'm Emmett Cullen; I'm here for the class."

"Through those doors," She said pointing.

"Thanks." I spun around and went through the doors.

Before I even walked through the doors I already new who was there that I new. I felt my face shrivel up in disgust at the odor lingering in the air. Werewolf. But which one? I opened the door and immediately pinpointed the source of the smell.

Jacob.

"What are you doing here, dog?" I hissed at him through clinched teeth.

"I was told if I go today I could annoy you. It looks like it's already working!" He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but otherwise ignored his comment.

"I think you all for coming today. I'm Mark and I'm your instructor. I will put you in groups of two, then we'll get started." The director of the program told us.

I'll shoot him if he puts us in a group.

I felt a poke in my side, I looked over. "Hey Emmett!" What the crap!

"Hi."

The instructor began to rattle off groups to people.

Another poke, "What?!"

"Have you had a nice day?"

"What is wrong with you? Mortal enemies or did you forget?"

"I was just trying to start a conversation." He looked down, his face in a pout. I scoffed.

"You the big, burly one and the tall one," The man said pointing at Jacob and me. Esme and Alice probably paid him to put us together! I'll kill them! "All right, that's all the groups. Now, if you'll please follow me out these doors."

Staying by their partners everyone followed the man through the door. Outside, there were big cages lined up with a bear in each one. They look so delicious. I can hear the blood running through them, so tempting.

"I want you and your partner to go stand by a cage, there's a bear for each group."

Grudgingly, I went to stand by a cage with Jacob following.

"I think this'll be fun, don't you? I mean bears are cool!" Jacob said, with a big smile on his face.

"No, I don't think this'll be fun!" I grunted, trying to keep in my anger.

I thought it would bad enough to have to put up with the bears, but Jacob too?! Wait, why _is_ he being nice? He hates me. I looked at him for a second before he noticed me. When he looked at me, a sickeningly sweet smile spread across his face. The most suspicious smile I had ever seen.

I had recently watched 'Meet the Fockers' so I decided to do the little I'm- watching-you signal to him. I pointed a finger at each eye, then took one finger and pointed it at him. His eyes widened in innocence. Yeah, yeah buddy, quit the act, I don't believe you one bit.

'…So get started." The instructor said. Crap, what did he just say?

"Oh! I'm excited! Emmett are you ready? I am! Come on, let's go! Can I open the cage first? Thanks!" Did someone give him crack? Seems like it. He started to impatiently jump back and forth on each foot.

The latch of the door clicked open. The well-trained bear just sat there in the cage, it didn't move at all. "Come on Emmy! You're missing it!" Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cage. That's where I draw the line!

"You CAN NOT call me Emmy!" I shouted at him. A few people turned there head, I glared at them and they quickly turned away.

"Loosen up, Emmy!" He said all cheery like.

I looked away from him to my surroundings. Dear lord. The bear was two feet away from me, nestled into a ball, looking extremely tasty. I turned to Jacob for a distraction. Bad idea. He skipped over to me and tugged at my sleeve, pulling me along.

"Come play with it! It's so cute!"

"Jacob! STOP! Seriously! What is wrong with you?" I roared. Then a bit more quietly, "I'm a vampire, you're werewolf. I'm the brother of the man that stole your love! You should hate me!"

"Can't we put that behind us? Let's start fresh! How about it?"

He was expecting an answer, we'll I give it to him! I punched him in the face as hard as I could. Normally, that kind of force would break a person's bones. But with Jacob being a werewolf, he would be fine.

Much to my surprise, he screamed, "Assault! Assault! Help! He's punching me!" I couldn't believe he was doing this. He glanced over at me and winked. What's that supposed to me?

Two men ran at me and tackled me to the floor. I could have easily shaken them off, but technically I shouldn't be able to throw two men their size off of me. I decided to let me pin me down, it didn't matter, it's not like could hurt me.

"That was an assault. If this young man chooses to press charges you will be locked up! Do you want to press charges?" The man asked.

Jacob looked at me with a sly smile, "Yes, I would. Someone call the police. And get me an ice pack for my face!"

The idiot instructor pulled out a cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.the two men pulled me up and took me to the lobby. I can get out of this.

I out on my biggest smile and looked at the, "There's really no need to bring the police into this. Jacob is fine and that's all that matters."

"Don't tell us, tell them!" One of the men pointed towards the door as a cop car pulled in.

Two officers walked through the door. WHAT?! Is that who I think it is? Yes, it is. It's Charlie! Bella can convince him to let me go! Haha! Jacob, your plan to get me in jail is foiled!

"What seems to be the problem?" Charlie asked. "What. Emmett, Jacob, is that you? What are you doing here? What'd you do?

Jacob strolled right up to Charlie, "That man assaulted me! I was minding my own business and he punched me! I want him in jail!" Jacob had an ice pack pushed to his face.

"I resent these false accusations!" I shouted. I read in a book once that if you're in trouble the most important rule was to admit nothing.

"Then why does my face hurt? Why am I going to have a bruise?" Jacob yelled at me. He's a WEREWOLF! That did not hurt him. He shouldn't be in any pain right now.

"Your face doesn't hurt because someone hit you; it hurts because you're ugly! Yeah, I went there!" HAHA! Take that!

"At least I'm not on steroids!"

"Snap my fingers in a Z formation, it's about to be a boy fight!" I said while snapping my fingers.

"Guys! STOP!" Charlie yelled. "Emmett, what did Jacob do to you?"

Uh-oh. "He has been pestering me, sir. Neither of us likes each other and then we were put in a group together. He kept annoying me and when I asked him to stop, he wouldn't. I really did ask nicely, but he still wouldn't. So eventually, I snapped and hit him. I really didn't mean any harm!" I tried to do that little smoldering thing Edward does, but I don't think its working. If only Charlie was gay!

"I think the both of you better come with me. So Emmett, where's Bella?" I followed Charlie with Jacob behind me out the door and in to the cop car.

"She's at home. Well, my house."

"Okay, good, just checking."

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. Jacob and I sent glares at each other and Charlie talked to the other officer alerting them we were coming.

"So why were you guys there any ways?" Charlie asked as we entered the police station.

"See my family and Bella were playing truth or dare and Esme dared me to go to this thing. I think Bella or somebody convinced Jacob to come here also and annoy me." I glared at Jacob while I said this.

"So let me get this straight. You are here at the police station because you were playing truth or dare?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well, uh, yeah. That's about it," I feel stupid.

"Well I'm going to call both of your families and get them down here," He said as he turned around and left Jacob and I alone.

"Glad this is almost over. It's been killing me to be nice to you!" Jacob said relieved.

"So I was right? Did Esme call you?" I couldn't imagine my sweet little mom doing this to me.

"Yes she did. But I only agreed to this because Bella convinced me too," Of course. He'll do anything for her.

"Why those little pieces of…" I said to myself, "Jacob Black, you'll rue the day you messed with Emmett McCarty Cullen!"

Charlie came threw the door, "Both of your families are on their way. They will be here momentarily."

"Great. They're all going to make fun of me!"

With my Vampire hearing, I heard two cars pull up outside. The Black's and my family. Oh fricking great! They brought the whole family! I heard them walking this way. And here they are.

"OH! This is comical! You're in jail!!" "Alice squealed.

"And because of Jacob!" Edward said laughing.

"Sorry Emmett, but it was just too good to pass up!" Bella said between giggles.

"Officer Swan, Charlie, I'm very sorry for the trouble Emmett has caused. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm," Carlisle told him, trying to bail me out.

"Yes that's okay. It was all for fun," Charlie turned his attention to me, "I hope you learned your lesson. You shouldn't hit people! You may go!" Shoo, what a relief!

"Thank you, sir!" I said.

"Once again, we're sorry!" Carlisle said. I followed everyone else out the door.

"Hi dad! Gosh, sorry about Emmett. He doesn't have very good judgment. But anyways, I'll see you later! Love you!" Bella told her dad while hugging him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. But, Bella, just be careful, okay?" Overprotective!

"I will dad!" And we were out the door.

"ALICE MARY BRANDON CULLEN! You said that nothing was going to happen!" I yelled when we got home.

"No. I said that you wouldn't eat the bear. I didn't say that you wouldn't go to jail!" She replied giggling.

"Alice!"

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't be mad at only me! Esme was the one that dared you to do that! And Bella was the one who convinced Jacob to come!" Alice whined.

"You know, you're right! Bella, can I have the rest of your Orange Juice?" I asked.

"Um, sure," She reluctantly handed me the Orange Juice Esme gave her.

"Oops!" I said while pouring the Orange Juice on to Esme's WHITE carpet. She'll be so mad!

"Emmett! That will stain! My brand new carpet! How could you?" Esme wailed.

"How could you dare me to do that?" I asked.

"That's the whole point of this game, Emmett. Stop complaining! Let's continue the game!" Rosalie told me.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

_**A/N- I hope you all liked it! If you guys can guess what book I was talking about that gave Emmett the tip on what to do when you're in trouble I'll give you $1. Okay, I'll give you something. Anyways, review!**_


	10. Bella's truth

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Which is quiet obvious because the great Stephenie Meyer would not do something as childish as to make the Cullens play truth or dare.**_

_**A/N- I have to say that I am quite disappointed in all of you because not a one of you said you new what book I was talking about in the last chapter. I guess I will tell you. It was Someone Like You by Sarah Dessen. If you haven't read it, I suggest you go do so. **_

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 10**

**E(Emmett)POV**

"Right. So it's my turn. I pick Bella," Hehe, this was going to be sweet!

"Um, true," Bella squeaked.

"Haha! So Bella tell us, what was going through your head when you found out that Edward spied on you at night?" She was already blushing, "Tell us exactly what you were thinking. Don't lie for Edward's sake!"

"Yeah, if I were you I would be freaked out! I mean that's weird! Stalkerish!" Rosalie added making Bella blush more.

**BPOV**

How embarrassing! I can't tell them that! "Well, um." I stuttered.

"Come on, tell us! Did you think Edward was weird? Did you want him to leave?" Emmett said excitedly, leaning in to me.

Better to go with the truth. They'll probably find out if I was lying anyways, "I didn't think it was weird at all. I knew I should have, but I didn't," I looked up and saw confusion on their faces. "I was actually flattered. He liked me enough to do that. I thought it was sweet!"

I decided to look at Edward first. "But, why did you pretend to be mad that night when I told you?" He looked so cute when he was confused and frustrated, which didn't happen a lot.

"I didn't want you to know how much I liked you. You know, playing hard to get," Wow, it sounded stupid out loud. "Alice, Rosalie you understand, don't you?"

"Of course!" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I understand the hard to get part. But the flattered part? That's just gross!" She looked disgusted. I felt myself blush furiously at her comment. I shouldn't have told them!

"Yeah, really, it's weird! Who knows what Edward did? I mean, he could have been watching you in the shower!" Emmett gasped. "Edward, that's what you do, isn't it? You go to Bella's to watch her in the shower! Or get changed?" He stood up and pumped his fist in the air. "I have discovered the truth! I am victorious!"

"That's it, isn't it?" Jasper yelled, laughing.

All the Cullen's began to laugh. Esme and Carlisle even cracked a smile. Of all people they had to know that wasn't true! I was extremely embarrassed. I felt tears creeping up. This is stupid! I shouldn't be crying! It's not even true! Dumb tear ducts!

I looked at Edward, curious as to what his defense would be. Was it true? Is that what Edward really does? No, it's not! "EMMETT, YOU IDIOT!! Of course not! Do you really think that little of me? I would never do that! I am not a pervert!"

Oh, now that was just too much. I couldn't handle it. A one-hundred ten year old vampire saying pervert! That's' rich. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You," I said, still gasping for air. "Just said 'pervert.' Edward, the perfect gentlemen! The one-hundred year old vampire!

"Hey! Hey! Don't get sidetracked! So that night you got mad at Edward? What did you do? I can't picture you mad," A smile crept upon Emmett's face. I don't even want to know what is going through his mind. "Ooooh! That's funny!"

"Her little face got very red and flushed. Then when I told her about the sleep talking she was embarrassed! It was so cute!" Edward said happily.

"That's not fair! You weren't supposed to think I looked cute, you were supposed to feel guilty!" I crossed my arms over my chest and 'hmphed'.

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be! I thought you'd be freaked out! Then you'd tell Edward that and he'd go sulk. That would be fun to see! But no, you have to go off and be flattered by it! I just wasted my turn!" Emmett yelled. Faking it I presume, he probably really wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry! Would you like me to yell at Edward?" This could be fun.

He nodded his head vigorously. "YES!"

"All right, I'll see what I can do" I turned to Edward and took a deep breath. "EDWRD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! I CAN NOT believe you would spy on me!" I stepped forward and wagged my finger at him. "That's freaky and stalkerish! It's not normal to do that! I could have had a guy over and you would have seen that!" Everyone gasped. "Who knows what you saw! What I do at home is my own business! I was so embarrassed!" I took a deep breath. I felt pretty proud of myself! "Wow. I didn't know I had it in me!"

"That was great! I have never, ever heard a human talk like that to Edward, or any of us for that matter! I will cherish this day forever!" Rosalie obviously liked my little performance.

"The look on your face, Edward! Priceless!" Emmet bellowed.

"Wow Bella! You can't talk about something with that much passion if you don't truly feel that way! You must believe some of what you said! Do you?" Alice asked, expectantly.

"Well, I guess I do, a little! It is kind of weird," I admitted quietly.

I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me, Edward. "Bella, did you really think that?" He truly looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Well, Bella. I think the truth has come out. You should probably go home," He told me.

Was he serious? I couldn't breath. It felt like my lungs were full of dirt. I could feel tears coming down. It was just like last time. My heart defiantly couldn't take that again.

I saw Edward's head whip around to Jasper, they were communicating. Then he looked shocked.

"Bella, love, I was kidding! I love you, forever and ever! I would never leave you again!" Edward looked sincere.

"You promise?"

"Of course," He pulled me into a big hug.

"Okay! Quite enough of that!" Annoyance saturated Jasper's tone. "I can't take the love!"

"Okay! My turn!" I shouted.

"Uh-oh."

_**A/N- I hope you guys liked this chapter. And who agrees with me? Edward spying on her was a bit weird. I mean, they hardly ever talked prior to that. I guess I wouldn't mind too much, as long as I woke up before he left!!!!! But, yeah, review please!!!**_

_**One other thing I want a beta, so if anyone would like to fulfill that position, please send me a PM.**_

_**Okay, I lied, something else. You know the thing at the top of the story that let's you pick the chapter? Well, how do I get that at the bottom of the page? Anybody know? **_


End file.
